


The Lady Who Makes The Dread Wolf Run Away

by Nightranger45



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Comedy, Crack, i saw this on tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 14:25:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13436697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightranger45/pseuds/Nightranger45
Summary: Fen'harel is a scary man.  He's a god, kind of hard not to be intimidated. But... you know who's worse? The Inquisitor. That's right recruit, you heard me. She's made Fen'harel cry, so if you see her best follow the standing orders:Stay away. Or give her what she wants.





	The Lady Who Makes The Dread Wolf Run Away

**Author's Note:**

> I saw a tumblr post.  
> Here: http://thefairyknight.tumblr.com/post/129267148899/okay-but-what-if-solas-is-just-always-telling-his

The recruit bounced on his heels, ready for the inevitable action that would come with both Fen'harel's army and the Inquisition going after the same artifact.  Just a few more hours until the organization caught up, surely? And the Inquisitor herself was rumored to be there! Combined with the fact that Fen'harel was also coming ensured that this would be a glorious battle.  An older soldier next to him raised a brow, "New eh?"

 

He nodded, "Velathan. How could you tell?"

 

The man laughed, or rather grumbled merrily, "A lot of things. Mostly that you're excited for the battle."

 

Velathan tilted his head, "And why shouldn't I be? With the Inquisitor coming it promises to be an excellent battle."

 

A series of quiet gasps and looks of disbelief came from the more obviously experienced of the group, but there were a couple who seemed to share Valathen's confusion. One of the scouts shook his head, "Believe me you don't want to be on the same battlefield as the Inquisitor. Even Fen'harel is scared of that women."

 

By now a few of the other's in area had moved towards this conversation, and another interjected, "Once I saw Fen'harel _run_ from a battle field when she arrived."

 

Another scout, Velathan remembered him from training, commented a slight frown on his face, "She must be dangerous then."

 

The first soldier interjected, "I'm positive she made him cry once."

 

"Damn. She must have really hurt him."

 

"This woman," the soldier leaned in and warningly said, "it incredibly dangerous. And if you aren't scared of the fact that she might be at this fight then you shouldn't be in this army."

* * *

She wasn't. Thank the gods. It had been five years, and he's managed to avoid any other post close to her.  And in this time the stories have grown. 

 

_Did you hear that one time she literally made the Dread Wolf run out of a battlefield?_

_Why do you think that he won't kill her? Can she be killed?_

_Maybe we joined the wrong side. If he's a god, and afraid of her what does that make her?_

_What do you think Velath?_

 

His captain interrupted this conversation with a loud yell, "RIGHT!" 

 

Everyone went to attention, "It's time to draw the straws."

An air of cold dread entered the room, the captain went down the line of men and women holding out a cup for each to take a straw. When it came to him it looked empty. And then the captain turned it over, The last, and smallest straw. His straw. Panic and fear took hold of him.  He looked up a plead on his lips, and was cut off by the captain. The sympathetic looks made in his direction didn't help.

 

A few weeks later and he's trailing the Inquisitor's party at a very, _very_ far distance.  Two days later and he was tied against a tent pole waiting for the Inquisitor to question him.

 

She walked in, took a breath to speak-

 

And he started talking. His mission. What he knew from others. Where Fen'harel currently had his focus. Nothing was held back.  And if he bothered to look at her-instead choosing to keep his eyes down-he would have noticed the look of absolute confusion and disbelief and comical wide open mouth. But he didn't.

 

So the petrifying fear still gripped him when she left. The bit of conversation he heard afterward didn't help, "I don't know! It's the fifth scout in a row who's just..." it slowly faded of hearing distance.

 

An hour later when Inquisition soldiers let him go.

 

Two weeks to report back in.

 

One day when Fen'harel himself summons him.

 

He stood, posture stiff as Fen'harel entered the room.  The god seemed to be... looking for something in him. He raised his hand, and cast a spell. Velathan expected death, instead he got a frustrated sigh and an order to report to his captain.

* * *

 

One year later and he was told to accompany Fen'harel to a meeting as protection.

 

The meeting was to be held on neutral ground. A small ruin. He soon learned as he entered its great hall that he was the only soldier that was asked to attend. The only other two was the Inquisitor, at the head of the table, and Fen'harel, directly across from her.  She raised a brow as he stood next to Fen'harel, visibly shaking.

 

Fen'harel gestured towards him and in the same frustrated tone as their last... meeting said, "What did you do?"

 

The Inquisitor snorted, "I have no fucking idea Solas, but whatever it was it's _awesome_."

 

The god gave an exasperated sigh, "What do you mean you don't know?"

 

The Inquisitor shrugged, brown eyes holding... amusement? "Honestly I'd assumed _you_ had done something."

"Why in Thedas would I make my own soldiers afraid of you they can no longer retain secrete information?"

 

She shrugged, "Plan that backfired? You seem to have a lot of those."

 

Fen'harel sighed again, and then looked at her and then at him, "What is it then?"

 

_Her_ eyes also turned to him. "Well. I... Its-uh... She's...She's..."and impatient look from Fen'harel. The Inquisitor was visibly holding in laughter.

Velathan found it in him to speak and he addressed Fen'harel, "You gave orders to stay away from her. You... you have _run_ from the battlefield on occasion. Because of her. The-the soldiers hear the most terrifying tales. She's..." he couldn't find the word to describe what she was.

 

"So... what I'm hearing is that a plan backfired? Well look at that. I can assure you that everyone will find this appropriately amusing at Skyhold."

 

Fen'harel looked stunned.

* * *

 

The next batch of recruits were harder to warn.  Went through some special fear training that was implemented.

 

But, no matter what Velathan knew that the Inquisitor would never _not_ be the woman who scared Fen'harel.

 

 


End file.
